Lobby
The Lobby is the first area you'll most likely see at the Space Station. You'll see it when the doors to spawn open up after about 30 seconds. It contains the elevator to the Launch Bay, Coolant Control, Lounge, and Crew Cabins. The Lobby also contains a lift incase of an emergency. The Lobby is also home to the Garage, Cafeteria, Spawn, and the Box Making Factory. The Lobby splits off into Research and Development, and Security and Management. Garage The Garage is to the right of where you spawn. It's an area where you can get cars. These cars are slower than running and are intended for style. These cars also tend to glitch out. If the car's main body gets hit by a rail from a railgun then it will proceed to glitch out and go into the void. If somebody is driving it when this happens then they will die also instantly. Cafeteria The Cafeteria is to the left of where you spawn. It's an area where guests and crew and go and eat. The Kitchen building has a door on the side leading inside. Inside you'll see a machine bringing boxes in and sending them through the "Food Checker 9000." Everytime a box it checked, one of two things happen. Either the light turns green with a beep and a box comes out of the other side or the light turns red with a buzzer and the box gets blown up with fire coming out of both ends, resulting is no box coming out. The chance of the box being blown up is a 1/10 chance. Spawn Spawn is a box made up of gray diamond plate. Upon joining a new server you will see a big door marked with "Blast Door." You'll also see a shop that has a character working there. After 30 seconds you will hear a electric buzzing. After 5 seconds the lights will flicker to life and the door will open revealing the Lobby. The music of the game will begin to play as well as the shop music. Box Making Factory The Box Making Factory is located to the right of where you spawn. It's an area where wooden boxes are made into metal. A pipe spits out a box with the derp army logo on it, making a pop sound. The box travels on a line until it reaches a machine called the "Diamond Plater 9000." Upon the box going in, the machine will make a beep sound and a light will turn green, spitting the box out the other end. This box then travels into a dark area where you can no longer see it. Elevator The Elevator is in front of where you spawn. It transports people to the Launch Bay, Coolant Control, Lounge, and Crew Cabins. The Elevator shaft resembles a tall tower with one wall exposed. At the top lays an office only accessed by the owner and co-owner. Attemping to glitch in will result in death due to a turret.